Intertwined
by teeceecee
Summary: Throughout her whole life, all Mary Katherine had ever known was evil, darkness and rot ever since she was adopted by the Boggans but all of that changed when the Leafmen from Moonhaven attacked and she was saved by a daring soldier- Nod. As romance blooms, will her loyalty remain with the darkness or will her attachment to the light overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my new Epic plot bunny that I just had to get out because I was inspired by a twist of events and couldn't resist writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think! Listen to:**

**Warning - Incubus**

* * *

I remembered it was a storm.

A fierce one.

With howling winds, pelting rain- it resembled a hailstorm more than a thunder storm.

I remembered playing in the fields when it rained, not caring that it was almost time for dinner and that my mother would be worried.

I was chasing after my pet puppy Ozzie who was tearing through the forest like a bulldozer and had nearly caught up with him when I felt the first gush of wind that nearly lifted me of my feet.

As scary as it was, I found this side of Nature very interesting as I stayed and observed the gathering storm with wide eyes.

My father would always tell me that this forests' were full of magic- of a different life that we humans would never comprehend, much less notice.

His stories of little men and a magical fortress always enthralled me to no end and I often would beg me more of their tales.

Dad would always tell me that there was magic in everything- _everything_, if I would only just open my heart to feel it.

Not with my eyes, but my heart, for magic is best believed rather than seen.

It was with my father's words in mind that I first felt it- the first spark of magic.

The very whole forest seemed to be reverberating with it.

With _magic_.

The wind was picking up, howling fiercely as I waited patiently.

A flash of thunder made me quall in shock but it did nothing to quench the burning desire in me- to finally see pure, undulated magic happening _right_ in front of me.

What happened was the complete opposite.

The wind picked me up and tossed me around like a ragged doll as suddenly, my vision went all tunnel-like.

It seemed as if the trees were getting bigger, the drops falling down feeling more like buckets of water being splashed on my head.

Vaguely, I heard a voice- my mother's voice, screaming for me as the echoing of her voice grew softer and farther away, as if she was shrinking away from me.

The storm ended and the first weak rays of the sun shone down on my wet form as I shook the last remnants of unconsciousness away.

It was funny; the grass here seemed longer, as if they had grown a few meters taller than what I remembered.

I gingerly got up as I waited for my mum to call me.

The day passed and night came as I stayed up, vigilantly awaiting my mother's call or father's laugh.

They never came.

I was tired, hungry and felt a flu coming on as I sniffed and wiped away the tears that were falling.

But I never moved for mum always told me- when you get lost, wait for help to find you.

So I did.

I waited and waited and waited.

But no one ever came.

I then decided that I couldn't take it anymore, that I had to find them before I went sick with flu or even worse- hunger.

But my plans were futile when I first laid eyes on him.

The first thing I noticed was his skin was grey- and he had the scariest set of sharp teeth on him as they glittered menacingly when he grinned at me.

"What's your name?" he asked in his surprisingly child-like voice as I stared at him in fear and apprehension.

"M-Mary Katherine," I replied tentatively after a few moments.

"Huh," he said, cocking his head to one side. "I've never heard of that name- or even seen you before," he said as he appeared to be thinking.

"My name's Dagda, by the way, and you're going to come and meet my dad," he said, his tone firm. He smiled at me once again and I gave him a shy smile in return.

Dagda.

What a very strange name.

He then led me to what appeared to be a field of dying trees- only, they were like huge and scary as they looked wilted and dried.

The smell of stench and rot greeted my nostrils as I tried not to gag.

Part of me knew that I should have just continued to wait for mum but the other part just was just curious to know this strange grey… Boy?

It was when his people saw me- the Boggans- that they muttered among themselves that I was a Leafmen and therefore had to be killed.

By then I was afraid, and wanted nothing more than to tell Dagda to make them stop their horrible words.

And then, destiny took its turn as I met Dagda's dad.

Mandrake.

The King of the Boggans.

He scrutinized me as he narrowed his dangerous looking eyes.

"This is not a Leafmen- this is a Stomper," he boomed in his too loud voice as he glanced at all his minions.

His minions immediately went rowdy as they shouted and hooted their excitement.

"Hmm… Must be that storm that came from the Heart of Change… The full moon, maybe?" he muttered to himself as he stalked around me.

I shivered under his glare.

"You, Stomper, will now be our fellow Boggan man and will be raised here with us," he said in a triumphant voice.

"Maybe I will have use of you when you're bigger," he said as narrowed his eyes in evil contemplation.

And with those words, I was whisked away and raised by those scary beings that I call family, all the while being treated as something akin to a slave- to be pushed around.

The only friend I had there was Dagda but he too became warped in the Boggan's prejudice and started treating me the same way his friends and dad did.

My whole life there was filled with stench, decay and evil- but I learned not to let it get to me.

After all, 14 years living in hell was enough to make a person as solid as steel.

I was convinced that this world held no meaning- no life and no light except for cruelty, hostility and rot.

But that all changed when the Leafmen from Moonhaven attacked us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So I was compelled to write this because something in this story really attracts me to it. And to those of you who haven't watched 'Epic' yet, kindly do so as that movie is fudge awesome. Thanks guys for your lovely reviews, do leave one at the end. Listen to:**

**Adrenaline - Shinedown (perfect for this chapter!)**

* * *

It was a dark night, where even the bright moon rays couldn't reach our decaying forest.

I was sitting by one of the open windows in Mandrake's kitchen slash rotten piece of bark with a small hole when I first heard it.

Fluttering of wings.

It sounded strangely like… Hummingbirds.

Scrunching my nose in confusion, I tried to get a glimpse at what was peeking at the horizon but only found innocent moon rays- illuminating the deathly fingers of long dead plants.

Rising to my feet, I gathered the hem of the servant's uniform that I was forced to wear in one hand while reaching for the doorknob of the kitchen to another.

My intention was to warn Mandrake of the strange noise I heard, but I guess the Boggans beat me to it.

Alarms blared, and the rowdy shouts and war cries of the Boggans alerted me to the impending attack.

_That's strange, this is probably the first time a Leafmen has ever attacked our side of the forest,_ I mused as I ran out and found myself looking up to an inferno of Boggans, all running and yelling as they tediously made their way across the steep rings of wood surrounding the stump.

"Hey, Stomper, you better be getting a place to hide," a lazy drawl drew my attention to Magaworth, a sleazy cockroach who was giving me an evil glare.

I nodded, too paralyzed by the sudden activity all around to reply to his scathing comment.

Anyway, I heeded his words as I took to hiding, my green eyes fearfully wide as I melted into the shadows of a nook that was unnoticeable.

That's when the attacks started.

The arrows raining down on Mandrake's lair were the catalyst to the attacks as one by one; the Leafmen in all their green rigidity arrived, tumbling in with a war cry of their own.

I gasped as I saw how viciously they attacked the Boggans with no hint of mercy or respite.

A few of them ran my way as I shrank back deeper, not wanting to be noticed.

Hearing ghastly stories of the Leafmen from Mandrake, I couldn't help but draw to the conclusion that this people were terrifying and utterly wild.

Mandrake was right.

He always was.

I watched in slow motion as every slash of the sword, every drawing of the bowstring left another creature dead.

After noticing that there weren't any more Leafmen running past my route, I peeked out as I brushed my auburn hair aside.

I had intended to catch more glimpses of the nefarious battle but instead caught something much, _much _more terrifying.

A pair of warm brown eyes.

It belonged to a Leafmen who was staring at me in shock.

Knowing I had been caught, I scampered out of my hiding place and ran off, not carrying that I was being shoved around and pushed deeper into this whole chaos.

"Wait!" I heard a voice, like a shot echoing through the screams of different creatures.

I turned around, my breath leaving me in pants and saw that he was giving chase.

Oh, for the love of _decay._

He was chasing _me_.

Muttering a not so pretty word under my breath, I hastily twisted down a dark hallway.

Trying to keep my panic under control, I ran as fast as I could, avoiding the ridges and bumps on the rough floor as I glued my eyes to the front.

Mandrake's lair was huge, no doubt, as the twisting tunnels and looming dungeons confused me to no end.

In here, it was quiet as the walls muffled the sound of the battle that was taking place above.

Panting, I stopped and hunched over, trying to keep my breathing steady.

A strange sound made me realize that I wasn't here alone.

Green eyes widening, I peeked from behind the wall where I was currently hiding and saw the same Leafmen, striding across the hallway.

Holding my breath and my body, I tried not to make a single sound as I waited for him to pass me by.

Oh, how I prayed that I went unnoticed.

But somehow, fate just has this way of hating me for no apparent reason.

A single tuft of dust that was settling on the rafters, floated down.

I didn't notice it at first because I was too busy trying to contain any form of movement.

It then floated down to the front of my nose as I inhaled.

Overwhelming fits of cough and sneezing suddenly overcame me as I knew that he had heard me.

Trying to peer past my watery eyes that were induced from that damn tuft of dust, I cringed and gave a shriek when I saw that he was just standing right in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooh, I'm a certified Epic addict now as I can't seem to be getting this story out of my head. Once again, thank you guys for your lovely reviews and do leave one at the end of this chapter! Listen to:**

**Frontline - Pillar**

* * *

Gasping, I took a step back but his hand shot out to grip my arm, trapping me where I was.

"Who are you?" he rasped out as he gave me a once over.

His tone was harsh but his eyes were alight in curiosity as I could hear the cog works of his brain working- trying to figure out what am I.

"Mary Katherine," I whispered out as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hmm, you're not really remotely Boggan are you?" he asked as his brown eyes widened skeptically.

I shook my head, too terrified to even form words.

He then took off his helmet as I saw a mop of brown locks coming into view.

My breath was caught in my throat.

Now, now, I know what you're thinking- it's pretty cliché how she felt the first spark of attraction barely even five seconds of meeting him, but c'mon-

14 years of living with the only semblance of male species that were grasshoppers, mosquitoes and smelly roaches was enough to shrink a girl's choice in men.

He was handsome, there was no denying it- with his messy mop of brown hair, hazel hues and angular features; he literally took my breath away.

The only flaw on him was that his nose was slightly crooked; as if he had broken it more than once and there was a faint smattering of freckles around it too.

Other than that, he looked… Well- ridiculously good looking.

Were all Leafmen like this?

Hmm, why didn't I ever just leave for Moonhaven when I had the chance?

"The name's Nod, fellow Leafmen from Moonhaven under the service of Queen Tara and you my dear, are coming with me," he said as his firm tone left no room for argument.

I spluttered in indignation.

"Why should I, anyway?" I asked, confusion etched on my features.

He looked at me with a grim expression on his face.

"Well, unless you plan on living in this stink hole for the rest of your life- then by all means, stay," he said as he gave me a pointed look.

I bit my lip, clearly torn as I thought it over.

Accept this stranger- albeit this alluring stranger's offer or stay loyal to Mandrake?

I knew Mandrake didn't really give a rat's arse about my disappearance but maybe, just _maybe_- there was a high probability that he would notice it and maybe find out.

I decided to follow my heart for once as I nodded.

The Leafmen's face immediately lightened up as he gave me a grin.

"I take that t's a yes?" he questioned with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too cocky Leafboy," I said coyly as he gave me an incredulous look.

"Seriously? I try helping someone other than me for once and my age gets questioned," he mused.

I stifled a giggle as he gave me a crooked smile.

Cue the swooning.

Gah, what the heck is wrong with me?!

I shook it off as he gestured for me to follow him and I did.

I guess Mandrake and his prejudices were wrong- the Leafmen didn't even make an attempt to hurt me.

Nod led the way pass the dark hallway, up to where the fight was still taking place and where the Boggans were attacking viciously.

I had to duck more than two times to avoid the telltale 'swoosh' of an arrow whizzing past as I realized that the Boggans didn't really care if they had any casualties on their side.

Gradually, I fell behind the swarming chaos, almost losing him.

"Nod!" I yelled as he turned back and found me a few meters from him.

I pushed past a wild looking mosquito who was welding a sword as I ran to him.

I caught up just to see him disarm a roach and strike him in unconsciousness with his own sword.

He looked at me questioningly as he noted my wide eye expression.

"Not backing out now, huh, M.K?"

I snorted.

"I've seen worse Leafboy and don't call me that."

"Leaf_men_," he mumbled under his breath as he turned around, put his helmet back on and gripped my hand in his.

He dragged me along as I tried to avoid the rampage as best as I could, considering that he was pulling me like a rag doll.

"Hey, slow down!" I yelled above the din.

"There's no time," he said urgently as he glanced back at me.

We were nearing the exit of the stump as I heard him give a shrill whistle.

Immediately, a buzzing of wings could be heard as an iridescent hummingbird landed and he quickly threw me on the saddle.

He hopped on as he quickly took to the air, an arrow nearly hitting the wing of his stead.

The sudden loss of gravity made me shriek as I held on tightly to his torso.

He laughed loudly as he sped along the inky night sky, still tainted with the cries of soldiers.

"What about your fellow soldiers?" I asked, out of breath as I tried to push my flapping hair away from my face.

Suddenly, the air was saturated with the sounds of the hummingbirds as one by one; the majestic birds with their equally regal warriors emerged from literally out of nowhere.

I gasped as Nod exchanged a few words to one of the soldiers on the bird next to ours.

He gave me a brief glance and his eyes widened, but he didn't say a thing.

Though, important questions weren't meant to be kept in the darkness.

"Nod!" a sudden commanding voice rang through the legion of flying soldiers on their stead.

Nod stopped his bird in mid flight as he muttered something that sounded like 'damn' under his breath.

The rest of the soldiers continued on as we were already out of the decaying forest where the Boggans didn't dare interfere- less they want to face the wrath of the whole woodland forest.

He steered the bird around as we came face to face- or should I say, bird to bird with a rather fierce looking warrior.

There, with a glare on his face was Ronnin, the infamous discerning yet hard as nails general of the Leafmen.

His sharp blue eyes landed on me as they widened infinitesimally.

His features then contorted into a look of rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. The reviews I get for this story is astounding and I am happy to be writing this- you guys inspire me to :) So, thank you for your kind words and do leave a review at the end of this chapter. Pretty, pretty please listen to:**

**Get Back - Nine Lashes (perfect for M.K's reactions in this chapter!)**

* * *

"You seem to be carrying extra cargo today – care to explain?" he asked casually but I could see his jaw tensing.

Nod rubbed the back of his head as he gave a sheepish look.

"Well you see- um, I was walking past the battle zone when I noticed that there was someone else here and she didn't look even Boggan-like so I decided to save her…" Nod trailed off when he saw Ronnin's eyes narrowing.

He then looked to me as I offered him a weak smile.

Ronnin looked at Nod with an unfathomable look on his face.

"You – me – down on the ground, right now – and the girl can come too," he said in a voice like steel.

Nod acquiesced as he steered his hummingbird so that we would meet the ground as he followed the general's lead.

"Do you think he's gonna kill me?" I whispered as Nod gave a humorless laugh.

"You'll be lucky if he didn't bore you to tears with his scolding," he replied as I felt my heart thrumming twice its speed in my chest.

If Ronnin was pissed and he wanted me to go back, I wouldn't fight with him- honest- but I'm much more afraid of the reception I might receive back home.

We reached the ground as Nod helped me off his stead.

"I miss my old bird," he sighed as he caressed the side of the beautiful birds' beak.

Ronnin got down from his hummingbird as he gave Nod as small grin. "Fine, I'll demote you back to the last person in the group," he said as Nod's eyes widened.

"Okay, I take it back, bird poop is _not_ fun on your face," he amended quickly as the general smirked.

His smirk then disappeared as he seemed to notice me and his poker face was back.

"Who are you?" he asked as I nervously twisted my fingers.

"My name's Mary Katherine," I replied, feeling slightly intimidated by his unfriendly features.

"Oh come on Ronnin, she isn't going to hurt us, if she wanted to she could have when she was riding behind m-

Ronnin abruptly cut of whatever Nod had to say as he gestured to me. "Let me handle this, alright?"

He turned back as he fixed me with a look that seemed cut out from ice.

"How did you get acquainted with the Boggans?" he asked as he eyed me with eyes like blue flint.

I took a deep breath.

Here it goes.

"I was adopted by them," I replied and immediately the both of them tensed as they looked at me with wide eyes.

Ronnin was momentarily caught off guard as he studied me now with a newfound curiosity.

"How?" he asked.

Furrowing my brow, I debated whether to tell them that I really didn't know or invent a back story so it seemed more believable.

In the end, I went with the truth anyway.

"I don't know," I replied in blunt honesty.

Ronnin's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "How could you not know?"

He advanced to me threateningly that I had to take a few steps back.

Nod sensed that Ronnin was about to do something to worsen the situation so he immediately put a hand on his shoulder.

Giving him a pointed look, Ronnin glared but gestured for me to continue anyway.

That guy scared the bejesus out of me.

Taking a deep breath, I continued, ignoring the subtle mutinous look on the general's face.

"Because I was adopted when I was four and don't really have much memory as to what happened," I said, my mouth settling into a hard line.

This was a touchy subject for me and I think Ronnin knew too because he quickly changed the topic, albeit hesitantly.

He turned to Nod who also had a look of open curiosity on his features.

"How do you think this could have happened?" he asked as Nod shrugged.

"The only one who probably knows this is either Nim Galuu or Queen Tara," he said as he fixed me with a scrutinizing gaze.

Ronnin nodded as he took in account what Nod said.

"We shouldn't alert the Queen yet as to what is happening as she has too much on her plate now," he said as he looked thoughtfully.

His hardened exterior cracked slightly when he mentioned the Queen and he suddenly looked weary.

"Look, Mary…

"Katherine," I finished for him.

"Or you could just call her M.K," Nod injected cheekily as he gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes but let it slide as there were much more important things here than an abbreviation to my name.

"Okay, look M.K, I can't tell that you're for real, but I promise you-

He took a step towards me as he loomed over me in what was supposed to be a show of intimidation.

Nod immediately took a step forward, his stance uncertain.

"- one step out of line, just one step…" he let his threat hang in the open air as I nodded, trying not to look as scared as I felt now.

Ronnin gave a satisfied look as he mounted his hummingbird and took off into the air.

We both stood staring at Ronnin's retreating form- Nod in silence and me feeling shell shock.

Nod then turned as he glanced at me with sympathy.

"Don't worry, he's not always a douche like this," he said, trying to rectify the situation but I still couldn't believe it.

Slowly, anger started to flow through me as I thought back at what Ronnin said to me- and a sudden flare of indignation lighted in my chest.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder as I looked up into a pair of kind eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently as I numbly nodded.

He shook his head.

"You're not- I can tell, but it's okay, it's just Ronnin being… _Ronnin_," he paused as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"He's right- the Queen has too much things to handle as of now and he's just worried, yeah, he sort of has this _thing _for her," Nod said with a chuckle as I flashed him a small smile.

Nod looked relieve as he gave me a huge grin.

I cleared my throat as I pushed a wayward strand of auburn hair from my face.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked as I fixed him with a quizzical look.

Nod stared back at the same place where the Head of the Leafmen had just left as he shrugged.

"We go to see Nim Galuu, he'll help us shed some light on who you are."

A sudden burst of excitement exploded in me as I nodded enthusiastically.

Finally, this decision of mine to join them didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Nod gave me a smirk that set my heart a flutter but I ignored it- there were more pressing issues now.

"When do we start?" I asked, my voice tinged with anticipation.

He mounted his hummingbird again as he held out his hand.

I stared at it for a few moments and looked back at him.

His face was so open- _trusting_ that I couldn't help the flood of relief flowing through me.

I took his hand.

Making sure that I was seated safely, he took to the air.

"Hold on tight," he said as I held on to him with all my might and trust.

Once we were airborne he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"We start as soon as daybreak arrives."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all for being super patient with me and as a birthday treat (yup, my birthday is tomorrow ;)) here's a kinda long chapter for you guys :) Hope you guys enjoy it :) Oh, and is anyone actually listening to the songs I put at the start of the chapter? They set the mood for the chapter so it's highly recommended to give them a try :) Listen to:**

**Pompeii - Bastille **

* * *

Ronnin steered his hummingbird onto the entrance that lead to Queen Tara's castle as he signaled the Leafmen to retire back to their bunks.

With a stoic salute, his soldiers left- some to tend to the wounded and others to bed for a good night's sleep.

Ronnin sighed as he ran his hand through his pepper and salt grey hair.

Despite the fact that age seemed to be catching up with Moonhaven's most fierce warrior, he didn't let it bring him down one bit.

Ronnin left the hummingbird outside as he ventured in to the mouth of the shimmering cave.

Mimosa leaves that guarded the palace shrank away at his familiar touch and he strode right in.

The General thought he might have had a hard time finding his beloved Queen but it turns out, she was the one who found him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Ronnin spin around and hastily get on his knees, giving the beautiful woman in front of him a perfunctory bow.

"Still, Ronnin?" she asked, her melodious voice teasing as she swept past him and went back to tending her garden.

"Your Majesty, you're still awake. Did you have trouble sleeping? Shall I fetch you some strong coffee dew?" Ronnin asked in a concern tone.

Queen Tara shook of his formality with her usual air of breeziness as she ghosted past him.

"I was just merely tending to my garden here," she said as she laid her hands on a certain periwinkle blue flower.

She looked up at him with a kind smile as she gestured for him to come forward.

Ronnin hesitated, if not for the shortest of moments before going to stand beside the Queen.

Queen Tara was humming a joyful tune as she delicately placed her fingers under the wilting petals of that periwinkle blue flower and slowly, like a flame coming back to life, the flower grew upright again in her fingers.

The queen sighed as she lifted the plant so that it was in front of the general's face.

With an amuse smile, she commented "it lights up just like your eyes when you smile."

"Which is not often," she added with a mischievous grin.

Ronnin felt flustered as he was torn with ruining her good mood versus telling her the latest discovery.

"Ronnin, I can see you having your usual internal debate with yourself," commented Queen Tara and Ronnin still felt perplexed by her uncanny ability to sense what he was feeling even with her back turn.

Releasing a short breath, the general gathered his wits as he decided to tell her the truth outright.

"We found a Leafwoman, in the hands of the Boggans when we attacked their side of the forest," he said. "She claimed she was adopted by them when she was only four."

This seemed to have captured her Royal Highness's attention as she turned with a curious and shocked look on her face.

"Adopted you say?" sounding astonished, her brown eyes widened.

Ronnin was honestly hoping for a little mutiny in her reaction but felt fairly disappointed when she just looked curious.

He nodded, stumped by what to say next.

"Well then, send a flower maid to run her a bath and give her my best guest room," Queen Tara said with a smile etched on her exotic features. "I believe that Boggans, whether adopted or not, aren't really squeaky clean, per se."

The general nodded, but he felt slightly put off by Tara's excitement rather than her trepidation.

"You aren't worried whatsoever, my Queen?" he asked in a confused tone.

Tara shook her head as she glided past by him again, this time to inspect some moss growing at the doorway of her castle.

"Why should I be worried? She doesn't pose a threat to us," the Queen simply stated as Ronnin fixed her back with a glare.

"Don't do that, I can feel you," Tara said as she turned back to give him a mock disapproving look.

Exasperated, Ronnin ventured to her side, trying to shake some sense into that infuriating woman.

"But we still have to be careful," he reasoned.

Queen Tara suddenly turned around to face him with a look that resembled solemnity.

"So, you want me to put her to the test?" she asked as she uncharacteristically arched her eyebrow.

Ronnin, not wanting to upset her, raised his hands in a show of acquiescence.

"I'm just saying-

"But you would want that, wouldn't you?" Tara asked her usual serene attitude back again.

The general didn't know what to say as he honestly never expected the Queen to react this way.

Queen Tara took his silence as an agreement as she shook her head.

"If you're still not convinced about that girl's innocence, I shall prove it to you; she is what she appears to be- innocent and confused."

"How do you know that? You haven't even met her?" Ronnin asked in a hard tone as Tara glanced at him with something akin to sympathy.

"The test, Ronnin, and then we shall see."

* * *

It was a longer flight to Moonhaven than I anticipated but finally when the huge rock hewn structure came into view, I couldn't help but give a small sigh.

Nod seemed to have notice because he turned back with an almost smug look on his face.

"Better than rot, isn't it?" he questioned almost smarmily.

I rolled my eyes. "Just keep on flying, Leafboy."

When we touched down on the smooth surface that leads to the royal palace, I suddenly felt nervous.

What if I wasn't accepted here?

Nod seemed to have sensed my distress because he gave my hand a squeeze and looked at me reassuringly with his too brown- melt in your moleskin boots eyes.

Gah.

Just as we landed at the mouth of an inviting looking cave, a flower girl barely older than me came forward with an air of importance about her.

She waited until Nod and I dismounted our stead before she came by.

"Good evening, milady," she said, giving me a perfunctory bow.

Huh, would you look at that?

Someone bowing to _me_, of all people.

Unsure of what to say, I turned to Nod who looked at the girl in surprise too.

"Just go along with it," he whispered as I took his advice.

But even before I could open my mouth, the flower girl interrupted my train of speech.

"I have been ordered by the Queen to run you a bath and show you her guest room- she says on behalf of Moonhaven, we are happy to have you here as a guest," the daisy head girl said as she showed us to the mouth of the cave.

I think my eyes must have bulged out and fell to the ground.

The Queen?

As in, _the _big Q?

She invited me to stay here?

Nod looked equally astounded as he followed us through the maze that was the royal castle of Moonhaven and came to a stop outside a pristine white door.

She turned around to face Nod with a simpering look as she ushered him away. "I can take it from here, Leafmen."

Nod hesitantly turned around but not before whispering 'I'll come by later'.

I gave him a nervous smile back as I allowed the flower maid to lead me in.

Once there, I was struck with the beauty and splendor of the room.

Soft lights made from white petals of a rare flower hung from the wall and there in the middle of the room, was a bed made from what I assume to be flower petals and raw silk.

The flower maid gestured to me to enter another doorway which led to a brilliant, round bathroom which housed the most magnificent bath tub.

Sitting on its clawed legs and shining a polish gold, it beckoned me with its foamy, aromatic bubbles.

My mouth must have dropped to the floor as the maid glanced at me with a smug smile.

"I take it you don't have many bath tubs at the Boggans," she said snidely but I couldn't find it in me to feel insulted by her words.

I just felt amazed by the sight before me.

"The Queen, she-

"Yes," the maid said simply. "Now, I shall leave you to your own privacy and if you need any help, just call for me."

With that, she left me on my own and I turned back to admire the marvel before me.

Suddenly feeling inferior, I glanced at my old rags and spotting a mirror, went to check my reflection.

I looked the same as I ever was- gaunt from lack of nutrients, long auburn hair hanging limply from the wind and dirt, grey rags almost black.

I had never given a second thought for my looks, but here, I was forced to give them another glance.

Wiping a stray piece of dirt from my face, I huffed and decided on something.

I decided I didn't want to live in the dirt of my past anymore.

Change was needed – the new Mary Katherine was having her turn to shine.

Stripping from the rags and giving it a repulsive glance, I gingerly stepped into the bath tub and immediately let out a sigh of relief.

The warmth that enveloped my body lulled me, broke all of my apprehensions about tonight's events as I relaxed deeper into the sweet smelling bubbles.

Man, I could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy finishing up a few of my other fic's but not to worry - I finally got my mojo back to write this story, and I'm thankful that you guys have been patient with me. **

**Since all of you are curious as to MK's life with the Boggans, I've decided to tell her life story with them through dreams and flashbacks, so please don't get confuse. Anyway, tell me what you think! Listen to:**

**Lost - Red (it deals perfectly with MK's thoughts for this chapter)**

* * *

I cleaned myself up as best as I could, watching in fascination as my skin slowly turned from supple to wrinkle. I mentally cataloged all the scents, wondering if I would be able to recognize them if I stayed here after a while.

The thought startled me.

What did I mean, _stay here for a while? _

It was barely even a few hours and I was already rethinking my choice of following Nod. I thought I had had enough of living with the Boggans.

I thought that I had had enough of their pushiness and filth.

I tensed up as I thought about each and every one of their faces; from the random acts of kindness that were well and truly rare, to their jeering and sneering whenever I walked past.

Mandrake was right – a person full of faults couldn't be considered a person anymore. Everyone had a good side and a bad side and even though the Boggans were downright nasty, they were still my family.

I sighed, lost in the haze of thinking that I nearly didn't hear a timid knock on my door.

"MK?" the voice was muffled due to the thick door but I knew who it was.

"Yes, Nod?" I called out, instinctively pushing myself deeper into the foaming bubbles.

"I brought you some clothes, not much of them would fit, but-" he trailed off before adding, "I just came by to see if you didn't drown or anything, you were taking an awful long time in there."

Despite his words, I giggled when I thought of Nod standing outside the bathroom door, red in the face and a bunch of clothes in his arms.

"No, don't worry - I'm still alive," I reassured him, getting out from the bathtub.

Looking around, I tried to find something to cover my modesty and was shocked when there wasn't anything around here. What did they call it – ah, a towel.

"Um, Nod," I called out uncertainly. "There aren't any towels in here," I said with a furrow in my brow.

There seemed to be some scuffling in the background before he replied. "I'll go get one for you, just wait there."

"Sure," I said. "It's not as if I'm going to time travel or anything around here."

He answered with a huff and I could've sworn I felt him rolling his eyes. I giggled and immediately chastised myself.

_Stop acting like a giggling pre-pubescent, Mary Katherine_, I scolded as I sat on the edge of the lavish tub, my hair forming wet tendrils around my face.

A sudden knock brought me out of my reverie as I cautiously ventured to the open door. Shielding my body, I stuck my head out to find the Leafmen, with a pondering look on his face.

"That's strange – didn't the flower maid give you a towel?" he questioned as he handed me a starch white cotton towel and what appeared to be something soft and pale.

I shook my head. "Nope, didn't even mention a thing about it."

Nod seemed to have noticed my less than presentable appearance and his face flush a dark shade of red. "I'll leave you to change," he said and turned around, mumbling something that sounded like "wet patches on the bathroom floor," and "Ronin would kill me."

I thanked him and closed the door, quickly drying the dampness in my hair and body before shaking out the silken piece of cloth that Nod had gave me.

Turns out, it was a pale peach nightgown that was soft to the touch and glimmered opalescence under the dim lighting. I put it on and marveled at its silkiness before stepping out of the bathroom, raking my fingers through my tangled damp hair to make it look somewhat presentable.

I found Nod, with his back turned, inspecting the dressing table and suddenly, my heart fluttered. Okay, 'fluttered' was too wrong a statement. Try 'hammering' or 'thundering'. That was way more appropriate.

He was dressed in a light green cotton shirt that complimented his dark brown hair perfectly and a pair of drawstring pants in a shade darker than his hair.

"Hey."

He turned around, giving me a smile before gesturing to the room. "Nice place you have here."

Chuckling, I went to sit by the edge of the silken bed and was not disappointed by its softness. "It is after all, the 'best guest room in this palace' ever," I said, imitating the flower maid's stuffy tone.

Nod looked like he was trying not to laugh but failed as he took a seat beside me.

"Hey, Nod, I got a question," he hummed and I took it as an opportunity to ask what has been bugging me all the while. "Why is everybody so nice to me? I mean, besides Ronin and the flower maid," I added hastily. "Why is Queen Tara treating a Boggan with so much care?"

"I mean, it's not as if, I hate it or something," I said and winced at how terrible that came out. "What I mean is, I do appreciate it, at least you guys didn't send me to the dungeon or anything, but I just got to know," I said, a knot appearing above my brow.

Nod seemed to be thinking about it as he ran a hand through his hair; an act that I have come to know meant that he was in deep thought.

"I think, despite our wars with the Boggans, the Queen thinks that our fight isn't with you, because-" he said and gestured to me. "Let's face it, you don't even look remotely Boggan-ish and the fact that you came willingly with us must've made her trust you more."

It was silent for a while as I tried to wrap my head around what he had said. "So, you all just…trust me?" I asked, not quite sure how people here worked.

Nod shrugged. "Maybe."

"Your people are weird."

"Your people stink."

"Goodnight, Nod," I said, staring pointedly at the door.

"Oh, I see, can't handle the truth, huh?" he asked with a smirk, getting up from the bed and edging towards the door.

I rolled my eyes, feeling amused by his strange sense of humor. "Far from it, Leaf_boy_."

"Goodnight to you too, stink bomb," he closed the door, but not without winking at my expense.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

Tentatively resting on the bed, I let the tiredness finally take over me, revelling in the soft feel of the bed beneath.

I couldn't help but replay the mischievous look in Nod's eyes when we were making fun of each other and a small smile graced my face.

Curling into the sheets, I let the dark of unconsciousness drag me deeper into its warm embrace.

* * *

I think I must've been dreaming.

I must've- because I was suddenly staring down at the miniature version of me, running along the hall that Mandrake used for important meetings. I had my hair in two pigtails and was holding my favorite figure made of dried twigs and leaves.

The door to the hall suddenly opened and then, Mandrake stepped in, his cloak swishing the ground. His face was pinched, but when he saw me, he gave a little shake of his head.

"Stomper, what are you doing here?"

The younger version of me tensed before giving a bow. "I was just playing with my toys here, Mandrake," my childish voice said before adding hastily, "The kitchen chores are all done."

I had expected him to get mad at me, yell at me, but instead he just gave me a small smile. He walked up to me and lifted a gnarled, grey hand. I flinched, thinking he was finally going to hit me, like what Dagda said he would someday do.

Instead, he rested his hand atop my head in what seemed like an awkward version of a head pat. "Alright Stomper, you're free for today, enjoy yourself," he said, crooked smile still in place.

He then left the hall in a swish of rat fur and the stench of decay. I wrinkled my nose, wondering what was that all about, and shrugged.

Mandrake seemed to be carrying a stack of scrolls when he got in here, so I figured that he must've been plotting another one of his plans to bring the downfall of Moonhaven.

Tucking a stray lock behind my ear, I proceeded to give my stick figure another name.

~~~~o~~~o~~~

I was then rudely awakened by a loud knocking on my door. Wincing, I got up and squinted at the bright morning light drifting into the room.

"Come in," I said, in a voice rough with sleep.

To my utter surprise, General Ronin entered the room, his face a mask of impassiveness as he regarded me. Suddenly feeling wide awake, I sat up straighter, smoothing down my nightgown.

"Good morning?" I greeted him, unsure of what to say.

Ronin merely nodded as he gestured to me. "Get ready in about an hour, the Queen wishes to have an audience with you," was all he said. He left as soon as he came. I thought I distinctively heard him mutter "Boggan," as the door swung shut with an intimidating finality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! Again, apologies for not updating for so long (was it a month again? Damn) so I hope this chapter makes it up for my absence. Oh, and one more thing:**

**_Rochelle:_ I really appreciate it that you're trying to give me feedback for my story by pointing out a typo error but would you just stuff it with the bitchiness? Not everyone has time to proof read their stories everyday and grammar mistakes happen. Nobody's perfect and my sleep deprived 3 o'clock- in- the -morning- brain honestly couldn't give a shit about tiny grammatical errors.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, I wrote an essay called the 'Little Green Bug'. Didn't have the word 'men' or 'man' in so yes, 97 for English and straight A's for the whole fucking exam. I got the Barbie doll I wanted and everybody lived happily ever after. So, on with this story. Listen to:**

**Life Starts Now - Three Days Grace**

* * *

~This chapter is dedicated to **_Al_** for your wonderful review and being my defender against fanfiction trolls~

* * *

My brain and nervous system went into overdrive as I quickly scrambled out of bed. It must've looked comical the way how I ran from one end of the room to the next, trying to find some clothes, or calm my erratic heartbeat, I wasn't so sure.

A knock on the door nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Come in," I said in a voice as unsteady as the beating in my chest.

Nod's head peaked from the outside as he gave me a look. "You heard? The big Q wants your presence."

I could've smacked him on the upside of his head if I wasn't so shell shocked.

"I _know_, Nod. Why'd you think I'd be freaking out here?

"Your freaking out?" he said with a confuse look and entered. "I'm sorry; you don't even look remotely panicky. A little daze, yes."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Oh, perfect, I'm going to get thrown in jail, or even worse, they'll send me back to Mandrake where he'll punish me or put me on yuck duty for all of eternity, I-"

I stopped mid sentence when I felt Nod's hands grip my shoulder and a faint sensation as if I was going to fall over, like my world was tilting sideways. Realizing instead that it was Nod who was shaking me gently, I gave him a scared look.

"M.K, relax, Tara isn't like that. The most she would do is just ask you a few questions," he replied firmly as I felt the swaying stop.

I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Are you sure?" I retorted weakly.

Nod smiled. "I'm positive. Now, go get dressed, we have to be there soon."

Pulling back, I furrowed my brow. "I thought Ronin told me to get ready in an hour?" I questioned, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Well, I guess it's always good to be there early," Nod said.

I settled on giving him a weak smile when another knock sounded.

"Coming!" I called once more and opened the panel wood to reveal the same flower maid as last night, handing me a material made of purple flower petals.

"Your attire for the Queen," she said all stuffily and posh. I thanked her and she walked away without another word.

"Well…what a warm morning this is turning out to be," I said sarcastically before sighing and flinging myself on the bed. I heard feet shuffling before the bed dipped beside me.

"Actually, it's pretty cold," Nod said matter of fact.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

Looking up, I gave him a scathing look. He smiled instead, handing me what presumed to be a dress with a royal flair.

"Now, up bup bup, you have a Queen to meet," Nod said and nudged my sides to get me moving.

"Alright, alright," I said with a groan and couldn't resist adding, "mum." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, please leave and let the lady change in peace," I said in a stern tone and Nod rolled his eyes once more before teasing, "are you sure you don't want me here…I'm pretty good with all those…buttons and _stuff_," he said before wagging his eyebrows in mock suggestion.

I scoffed and pointed to the door. "Out. Now."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, yeesh," he mumbled and I saw his figure retreating from the room out of the corner of my eye.

Once the door was firmly shut, I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Shaking out the purple material, I was right in guessing that it was a dress- a delicate, floral thing that smelled softly of roses.

My fingers brushed the material again and I couldn't help but coo at how light it was. Shrugging out from my nightgown, I slipped the dress over my head and found that it fell perfectly over my body.

Running my fingers through my hair as an only means of untangling them, I stepped out of my room and into the huge hallway.

Following the path from my memory, I walked until the hallway spaced out to an airy, sunlit room. There, in the corner, was Ronin who was talking in hushed whispers to Nod.

They stopped when I entered and both men appraised me- Nod more so but Ronin with an impassive look. I flushed and cleared my throat, stepping beside Nod.

"I'm ready to meet your Queen," I said in a remarkably calm voice that didn't falter to show the terror I was feeling.

Ronin nodded mutely, gesturing to another set of doorways. Nod surprised me by taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. I was too terror stricken to respond any other way, then to feel grateful for a friend's presence- if he was one at all.

The doors opened with a creak – though, to my ears they sounded ominous – and we were entering a large indoor garden, filled with lush greenery and every flower you could think of. Roses hung by in vines by the doorway, perfuming the room and ferns of every size were adorned like prizes on the wall. Even the ground was covered with vines that bore bright yellow flowers and I found myself doing a strange dance in my attempt to avoid them.

Ronin cleared his throat and gave a low bow. From behind a white lily, a beautiful, exotic looking woman wrapped in a dainty green dress with a long white train made of petals stepped out. She had an air of benign and peace about her, the magic of the forest illuminating her already bright smile.

Nod followed Ronin and I copied them both, blowing away strands of hair that tickled my face.

The Queen cleared her throat and all of us straightened at once. She wore a gentle smile that was directed at me, her brown eyes warm.

"You must be the orphan I have heard of so much," she said, her voice low and chiming like a bell.

Swallowing to get rid of the sudden dry feeling in my throat, I answered, "Yes, You're Majesty."

She laughed and gave a delicate wave of her hand as she approached our party. "There's no need for those kinds of formalities; just call me Queen Tara," she said kindly.

I nodded hastily. "Alright, Queen Tara," I said and she gave me a smile.

"That's more like it."

Ronin cleared his throat once more and gestured to me. "This is the young Boggan we have spoke about and I know her presence here is somewhat unexpected but we-"

"Oh, hush Ronin, don't call her a Boggan," Queen Tara scolded and Ronin immediately quieted, a look of consternation scribbled on his features.

"It's alright, Queen Tara, he can call me that all he wants because it is the truth," I said and Ronin glanced at me in mild surprise before looking for the Queen's reaction.

"But you are not a Boggan, not anymore," she said in a solemn tone.

I sneaked a glance to Nod who was also staring at me in surprise.

"B-But, Your Majesty, I am one, I come from-"

She shook her head and gave me a compassionate smile. "Young one, you have defected and renounced your Boggan-ism when you decided to join us…am I correct?"

I was floored by what she said as I glanced to Nod and Ronin who were staring at me with equal measure in their expressions.

"I-I guess so," I stammered. "I just, de-decided that I didn't want anything more to do with them and how they treat me anymore but-"

"They're still your family," The Queen said, understanding in her tone.

I silently gasped and nodded. "Yes, they still are."

"Familial issues are never rare but your scenario is truly farfetched and between," the Queen said. "I don't really know you Mary Katherine, but all I know is, you're not a Boggan and that's for sure."

I gaped at her. "Your Majesty, I don't think you understand. I am one, I-I was raised by them and adopted by Mandrake himself" Nod and Ronin bristled at the mention of his name. "He isn't the epitome of fatherhood, but for years, he's all I had," I said, my voice thick.

The Queen nodded her understanding, turning her compassionate gaze once more on me.

"Do you think Mandrake would want his daughter back?" Tara questioned, blunt honesty in her inquisition.

I shrug, completely dumbfounded. "I don't really know if he even noticed that I'm missing," I stated, no malice but only the truth in my words.

I saw Tara and Ronin share a look before she quickly caught herself and gave me a bright smile.

"Well, Mary Katherine, let me be _very_ honest with you," she said and I inclined my head.

"You are not what I was expecting, why, a Boggan of your manners and carrying would almost be considered civilized," I had to grin at her comment. "And it makes me think that you don't really know who your true self is…and so does your adopted family," she said; a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

I gave her my best polite expression and she laughed. "What I'm trying to say is, find out your past before you can plan your future," she said, her smile bright.

My polite glance slipped and gave way to a confused expression. "Wh-What? I don't think I under-"

Tara cut in, a gentle smirk on her face. "I think, for the time being, Moonhaven welcomes you with open arms," she said and my expression grew even more astounded.

Did the Queen herself just welcome my stay?

She glanced at Ronin with a mischievous look on her face. "And I think Ronin would be happy to have you training as a Leafwoman too, besides-" she gave her finger a wag. "-I heard laziness was bad for your bones so don't be shy to turn up at the Academy for training," she said, a glowing beam on her face.

"What?" Ronin and Nod said at the same time. Nod in amazement and Ronin in bewilderment.

"My Queen," Ronin spluttered. "How could you do that? She is not well…" Ronin stumbled as Tara shot him a glare. "…well equip to be a Leafwoman," he paused to look me over. "It is a tedious job."

"Oh, nonsense Ronin, look at her, she seems healthy and bright enough," Tara rebuked. "She should be alright for the task."

Ronin gritted his teeth before casting an unfathomable look in her direction. I could hardly believe this was happening.

She glared back and he seemed to remember his position and with a shaky exhale, he acquiesced. "Alright, I'll take her under my wing for training and commission her under Nod."

Nod could've broken his face into half from the grin he was sporting and I gave him a shy smile in return.

Back to the main point, what was happening again?

Tara seemed delighted by Ronin's acceptance as she laughed gaily. "Alright then you two, you're excused while I have a little talk with Ronin here," Tara said.

We both dropped in hasty bows and quickly raced out of the royal room. Shutting the door in place, Nod turned to me with wide eyes and I think my expression must've mirrored his.

"Did she just…?"

"I think she did…"

"Why…?"

"I don't really know," Nod said with a shrug and then gave me a grin.

"Nice to have you on the team now, partner," he said happily while touching my arm. I gave him a grin in return.

He then led me down the hall all the while chatting animatedly. "This calls for a celebration! The first Boggan in history to become a Leafwoman! We need some Lavender tea, hey, do you like lavender tea? I heard the market place sells the best tea but then, the castle kitchen makes a pretty mean pot too and…" Nod trailed off, looking at me in horror.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he pinched the bridge of his nose. He shuddered and grimaced.

"Don't ever tell Ronin I said that," Nod added, mock horror written on his features. "He'll have a field day when he hears how excited I got over tea."

I tried to stifle my giggle but it came out at his expense. "Oh, no promises there Nod," I said with a snigger and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Watch out newbie, I may not go easy on you for the first day," he threatened and I snorted.

"Bring it on, Leafboy," I said and we walked down the path, laughing and teasing each other like a bunch of kids.

I could still feel his touch on my arm as my face and future lit up at this sudden change.

~~~O~~~O~~~

When Ronin heard the doors closed, he turned back to Tara with an incredulous expression on his face.

"My Queen – Tara – what were you thinking?" he said, aghast. Tara just shrugged as she walked up to him, her hands on her hips.

"She needs to learn how to fight."

"Not anymore she doesn't! Why, I think the Boggans give her a better training then what she's going to get here and…Did you see that? She had you _and_ Nod wrapped around her finger," Ronin spluttered in indignation.

"Yes, she has that sort of effect on everyone," Tara said sagely and Ronin fumed.

"That's not what I meant, Tara," he said with a scowl and she crossed her arms.

"What I meant was that she's an enemy and you would be letting her have all our precious war tactics and information…She's a _Boggan_ for the forest's sake! She's an _enemy_," Ronin said harshly, trying to control his mounting anger.

Tara's brown eyes turned from warm to frosty in mere seconds as she stared him down.

"Tell me Ronin, has she tried to attack us at all during her stay here?" Tara questioned hotly.

"Has she burnt down her room? Attacked a Leafman? Insulted a flower maid?"

"Actually, I think she may have insulted a few maids," Ronin muttered under his breath.

"My point is she's harmless Ronin! And if you would look past your prejudices, you would see that too," she said and the atmosphere in the room cooled like an Arctic night, neither speaking nor looking at each other.

Ronin was the first to cave in, giving a long, drawn out sigh. "Fine. Fine, I will give her the benefit of the doubt first," he grumbled and Tara's icy look softened.

She sighed too and placed a hand on his arms that were crossed over his chest. "I hope you can see her for what she truly is now," Tara said in a soft whisper and turned away, back to her little garden to cool off.

Ronin glanced at the direction she went, his features hardening.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! Also, by the way, exams were just positively dreadful. And to _Kurama's final nightmare_, thank you for defending me but I seriously hope I wouldn't have to go through internet trolls like that anymore. And to everyone who reviewed, thank you and please, do leave me your opinions or thoughts. Also, big thanks to _Epicurean_ who reviewed every single chapter of this story - people like you are what gets me inspired to write all the time :) Listen to:**

**Blink - Revive **

* * *

_**Take in all the colors before they fade to grey, I don't want to miss, even just a second more of this...**_

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to get out from the palace?" I questioned, tugging nervously on the hem of my dress.

Nod saw me fidget and his face broke out into a smile. "Of course we are M.K," he said, that amused look never leaving his face.

"You're a guest here, not a prisoner," he reinstated.

I huffed. "I know that, but will Ronin want me to stay in Moonhaven just in case he wanted to keep an eye out for me?"

"Technically we are still going to be in Moonhaven M.K," Nod said in a patronizing tone. "Oh c'mon M.K," he whined, turning his brown eyes to me.

That wondrous, beautiful, heart stopping...

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, brought out of my reverie by his growing smirk.

"You know," he said casually, opening the door towards the Leafmen's landing area. "If your face wasn't as red as your hair, I would have thought you turned into a tomato," he said cheekily and dodged a sloppy punch thrown to him by me.

"My face isn't red," I said hotly but I knew it was a lie. The heat emanating from my cheeks could've roasted some pine nuts.

Speaking of pine nuts...

"Does the market place around here sell any good pine nuts?" I questioned, shielding my eyes from the glaring sun.

"Of course they do," he said, "Just you wait, it will be the best experience of your life," he then placed two fingers by his lips and gave a piercing, sharp whistle.

Immediately, the flutter of wings could be heard as a multi-colored bird appeared from the tall branches, directly in front of Nod.

"Good morning, Seph," Nod said as he ran a hand through the birds beautiful plumage.

Seph twittered and hopped excitedly, as if greeting Nod good morning too.

"_Seph?_" I asked, amusement lacing my tone.

"Short for Sephora," he said absentmindedly as he checked the straddle and made sure that it wasn't choking his pet. "It means 'beautiful bird' in a language that only Ronin knows."

"Why would he be the only one to know?" I asked as I tentatively placed my hand on the bird's side. She didn't seem too alarm at my foreign touch; basking happily in the sun and chirping merrily.

"Because that language is really old."

I stifled a laugh at Ronin's expense and shook my head at Nod.

"So..." I began, not sure how to ask him this in case it was a sensitive topic. "Is Ronin like your father figure or something?" I questioned tentatively.

Nod smiled. "That obvious, huh?" he said as he mounted Sephora. He held out his hand for me and I took it without a second thought.

Once he knew I was safely on board, he coaxed Sephora and the rainbow hued bird took off in a flurry of bright wings and humming. When we were in mid-air, I relaxed my grip around his torso and just laid back to observe the scenery that I didn't notice last night.

Moonhaven was by a long stretch, completely different than the rotten parts of the woods. It was filled with color…filled with life.

Leafmen and forest life all existed as one, Technicolor entity; greeting each other, commenting about the fair weather, exchanging life stories and I could vaguely see the happiness that surrounded them.

It almost unsettled me to a certain degree.

"You okay back there, Red?" Nod's voice floated to my ears, momentarily snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh, so that's my new name now?" I asked; the corner of my mouth quirking up.

"Nah, I just thought it suited your face and hair," he said jokingly, bringing up our previous conversation.

I gave him a light pinch on his right shoulder and he turned back to smirk at me. If he wasn't so bloody infuriating I would…

What would I do?

Now, that's a good question.

Shaking my head, I let it go. "So, when does this 'amazing experience of a lifetime' showing up?" I asked over the wind. "I'm starving."

"Patience is a virtue, young grasshopper," Nod replied sagely and my eyes hit the sky.

"That was so original."

"Only the best for you, sweetheart," came his mock reply and I pinched his shoulder again.

I ignored his jibe and stared down at the scenery changing below. I was so enraptured by the sight of a lily flower stretching its petals skyward that I completely missed the glow it had in one of its pods.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Nod whipped his head back, his posture on high alert. Even Sephora had stopped chirping and if it was possible, she looked tensed. "What's the matter, M.K?"

I turned my eyes to him, surprise written plainly in it. "Did one of those flower pods just _glow?_" I asked, hoping against hope that I didn't sound like a raving lunatic in front of him.

Instead of staring at me like I had lost my mind, Nod merely chuckled and turned back to the front. "Those are the magic pods that are being cultivated for the new Queen's coronation day," he stated as I looked below again.

My eyes must've been deceiving me because the water was absolutely covered with pods. Big ones, small ones, dull ones, glowing ones.

Now this took the cake of the strangest thing I've seen in Moonhaven yet.

"Coronation for the _new _Queen?"

"Yeah, happens once every ten years," Nod replied and somehow, my stomach just plummets to the ground.

Why was I having such a profound reaction to the news of a new Queen's coronation?

I don't know, maybe the bad feeling I have in my gut?

I shook it off, thinking, trying to analyze why it gave me such a strong reaction-

"Look, we're here," Nod announced and I immediately looked over his shoulder.

Wow.

That was the first word that came to my mind.

I kid you not.

If I thought the people in Moonhaven lived in a constant swirl of Technicolor, then this place postitively resembles a kaleidoscope. A beautiful, artistic, insert any words to sum up how gorgeous this place looks.

The market place was situated on top of an oak tree, hidden amongst its crevices and bark. The stalls that lined up the area were full of various knick-knacks and trinkets. Along the way there were other stalls selling food and drinks, judging from the varying degrees of alluring scents floating from them. The vendors were shield by a bright yellow striped piece of cloth that hung low and gave the place a mysterious, yet eye catching charm.

I gaped. Nod smiled.

He flew to another branch where I could see more hummingbirds perched on and I realized this must've been the place where the other Leafmen kept their stead when enjoying a morning such like this.

He helped me down from Seph and I gave him a grateful smile. Nod then led me to a carved staircase which directly descended to the main area.

Everything hit me all at once.

The sights, the smell, the noise, everything was so foreign to me. I glanced around as we walked past the stalls and suddenly I wished I had a third eye behind my brain or something.

It could easily let me view this place in as a whole, without me having to crane my neck and risk breaking it.

Nod gripped my arm and I looked up to see an amused smile gracing his face.

"You nearly bumped into a butterfly," he commented and I looked up to see an irritated monarch quickly retracting his wings before they bumped into my face.

"Oops," I said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry!" I called out to the winged insect and it turned around to wave it's feelers at me in a forgiving manner before flying off.

I grinned and turned to find Nod smiling at me. My smile widened and something flashed in his dark brown eyes. It set his eyes alight yet softened it at the same time.

Pixies started erupting in my belly.

Nod seemed to have caught wind of my sudden shyness as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged on my arm.

"C'mon, I know a great place where they sell the best tea and roasted pine nuts."

He then led me to a little shop hallowed out in the wood. It was tiny yet cozy with warm lighting from a bunch of glowworms hanging from the ceiling.

Nod led me in and we both sat down, admiring the view that the little tea shop could offer from its strategic perch on the branch.

The meadow below was swaying in tandem to a soft breeze and I couldn't help but giving a sigh of contentment. Nod ordered for us since I couldn't decide what to eat.

Sue me, I've never tried any of the food here before and it all looked too damn irresistible.

We then settled into the familiar pull of conversation as Nod told me all about his days here in Moonhaven.

"Ever since I was young, I've always wanted to be a Leafmen, I thought it was the highest honor," he replied in answer to one of my questions. "But then when I did attend the academy, I thought, maybe not so much," he said, giving me a lopsided grin.

I giggled and internally rolled my eyes at how dumb I was sounding right now. "Why is that?" I questioned, getting over my air headedness and popping a pine nut in my mouth. Suddenly I started hearing celestial singing in my head.

See, what I tell you? The stuff here is heavenly.

"You've never seen Ronin when he's yelling at the newer comrades," Nod commented, following my earlier actions and picking up a pine nut.

I grinned. "Well, he is your supposed 'father figure'" I said and Nod gave me a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but an annoying one at that," Nod said drily and I this time, I had to surpress a giggle. He was spot on about Ronin in this one.

"Since when did you adopt him as someone you could look up to?" I questioned, taking a sip from my lavender tea. Again, cue the celestial singing.

It seemed to me that I might have struck a sensitive topic because Nod's eyes immediately lost their shine of mirth and he gave me a cautious look.

I stared back at him carefully too. "If this is a really hard topic, then I'm sorry for bringing it up," I said in an instant, feeling the atmosphere around us cool slightly.

What have I said that could warrant such a stony silence from the always joyful Leafman sitting in front of me?

Nod seemed to have recovered himself as he shrugged it off. "It's okay, you were just curious," he said and smiled warmly to show there were no hard feelings.

"It's just that, Ronin has been a father figure to me ever since my own dad passed away," Nod continued and my eyes widened.

I struggled to comprehend what he must be feeling right now, but the open expression on his face told me that he wasn't feeling anything particularly melancholic.

"I'm really sorry Nod," I said in a soft tone as I hesitantly took his hand. He gave me a quizzical look but squeezed it anyway. "I had no idea."

Nod smiled and suddenly, that tight knot of guilt in my chest lessened. I beamed back at him.

"It's really alright Red, that was a long time ago and honestly, I can't remember anything about it," he said but I could see another flash of sadness pass through his hazel eyes.

Deciding that I needed to salvage this situation from my earlier slip, I gave his hand a nudge. "Back to calling me Red now?" I asked coyly and just like that, he laughed and the tension from earlier diffused.

~~O~~O~~

We spent a good few hours at the marketplace, with me dragging him along like a child in a candy store. Wait, I am sort of like a child in a candy store.

Even though the environment was completely different (foreign, outlandish, a complete 360 degrees change) than the one back home, I didn't hesitate to feel, smell and touch whatever that caught my interest.

So yes, I was, quintessentially, like a child in a candy store.

Nod, bless his kind heart, kept up with me with an amused and patient smile on his face.

Suddenly, I caught sight of something that made my heart leap and I immediately ran to it. I approached the stall manned by a fairly nice looking daisy woman who gave me a kind smile and gestured to her products.

"These are Everblooms, young girl," she said and handed me a bright violet flower. "They last forever, with or without water," she said and I nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

_I had no idea how I found my way to Mandrake's library, but somehow, I didn't find the heart to go back._

_My chores were all done for the day and I was terribly bored. What's more, a bored 12 year old often felt as if the world were aging past her._

_I walked up to the giant, oaken table where Mandrake often kept his books and peered down at it. There, on one of the old parchments of his was a beautifully illustrated picture of several rare flowers. They were called 'Everblooms' and only grew once in every millennia. _

_It is said that the Everblooms were made by the very first Forest Queen, Queen Clarissa, and she made the flowers to last forever because she wanted her people to remember that beauty can be found, even in the cold of winter._

_Even in the dark of decay and destruction._

_I happily spend my whole afternoon reading from the parchments and only left when the moon came up._

* * *

"Yes, I've heard about Everblooms before," I said and twirled the stalk in my hands.

"You don't look like you're from around here," she said, still in that same kind voice and momentarily I panicked before realizing that she probably didn't know who I was. If she did, I don't think Madame Daisy here would even look at me, much less speak to me.

"Yeah, I come from the forests in the South," I replied, wracking my brain. "I don't really see Everblooms much." _Or in that case, any flowers at all._

She nodded and I gave the beautiful, violet hued flower one last look before setting it down back on the table. "It's really lovely," I said, a sad smile gracing my face.

"Why don't you get one so you can look at it all the time?" she questioned, slyly persuading me to purchase the flower.

A blush stained my cheeks. "I would but I don't have any money… So...-"

"I'll pay for you," Nod's voice said as he handed the flower woman a few pieces of coins.

I was momentarily flabbergasted. "Nod!" I said in a voice that must have been a tad bit too loud.

He gave me a look. "Yes dear, Nod is I," he said and handed me the same violet bloom that I was twirling just a few moments ago.

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

"You can thank me later, okay Red," he said and grinned in an infuriating way.

Scratch momentarily dumbfounded, I _am_ dumbfounded.

The daisy woman took his money and offered the both of us a sweet smile. She then sighed and gave us both a swooning look.

"Oh, to be young and in love," she said airily and I was going to cut her off when Nod pulled me beside him and gave a friendly smile in her direction.

"Beautiful, just like this day," he replied and led me to the other direction of the market.

Nod had just bought something for me.

Okay, I mean, he did pay for our breakfast this now, but that was beside the point. He practically did invite me, but this…

He just bought something for me.

For _me_.

"You didn't have to that, you know," I said, so softly that I was sure he wouldn't have caught it. But he did.

"It's alright Red, the look in your face practically summed up your longing for a flower," he said and gave me a small smile.

I returned his smile once more and delicately sniffed the bloom.

Hmm, was it just me or did it smell a little bit like lavender?

~~O~~O~~

We made it back in time before the sun disappeared into the horizon and once again, he helped me off the back of Sephora.

I swear that bird was like a firecracker. It never stopped chirping even on our way back.

With a click of his tongue, Seph flew back to its perch on the branches and Nod followed me down to the giant marble hallway where the meeting with the Queen this morning had commenced.

Our footsteps echoed in the empty room and suddenly, I found myself down the hallway to my room.

I turned and found Nod staring at me, almost…expectantly?

I silently reached for his hand again and gave it a small squeeze. "Thank you for today," I said softly and a smile graced his lips. "And you were right," I grinned back at him. "It really was the best experience in my life."

Touching the Everbloom nestled safely in my auburn locks, I turned to him sheepishly. "Even if that meant dragging you like a lunatic through the marketplace."

Nod gave me an easygoing smirk and I my heart raced yet again. "No worries, I'm already starting to get used to all the crazy going around here."

"Already?" I scoffed in my most false surprised voice. "Why, I would've thought you would at least give it a day."

He shook his head. "I was already acting like a lunatic when I brought you back to Moonhaven…although that part we both know well."

I was about to open my mouth and cut him off when he beat to it.

"But strangely, I don't regret it in the least."

My mouth dropped open and the look of expectancy in his eyes increased, playfulness dancing in his gaze. My stomach did a somersault and my heart nearly went into palpitation.

Was he really implying what I think he was?

He leaned in closer, so close that I could see that his eyes were decorated with tiny flecks of gold. I swallowed nervously.

The pixies that erupted in my belly were now full blown butterflies and speaking of butterflies…

"Thank you for today though," I said and although his eyes faltered, his smile didn't.

"You're welcome," he replied, a sudden goofy grin erupted on his face.

I giggled, he chuckled and then we both started blushing.

I then decided that at least I should give him a small peck on his cheek for everything he's done for me today when suddenly-

"Nod!" another feminine voice screeched. I watched as his face was leached of color and trepidation wormed its way onto his features.

"What are you doing hanging out with _that_ Boggan brat?"

We both turned simultaneously and I was greeted with a very hostile stare from a rather blonde Leafwoman.

* * *

**Uh-oh, who do you think she is? Review!**


End file.
